The Flow Cytometry & Cell Sorting Shared Resource is a critical technology for members of the NYU Cancer Institute (NYUCI). Flow Cytometry allows analysis of the light scattering and fluorescence properties of individual cells and the rapid, statistically detailed analysis of 10,000s of cells. The data on individual cells is retained, and subpopulations can be identified in multiple dimensions, showing distinct phenotypical cell types. Cells with particular fluorescence profiles can also be purified and collected for growth or further analysis using the cell sorting. The Flow Cytometry & Cell Sorting Shared Resource offers users who cannot afford and maintain their own Sorters and Analyzers access to this technology, as well as the technical expertise required to design experiments and evaluate experimental results. The facility has a Beckman Coulter MoFlo sorter with 4 lasers and up to 9 colors of Fluorescence, a Becton Dickinson 5-laser 14-color ARIA II cell sorter in a BSL-2 biosafety enclose for primary human cell sorting, an iCyt/SONY Reflection parallel cell sorter, as well as a 5-laser 17-color Becton Dickinson LSRII analyser. The shared resource also has a Becton Dickinson FACScalibur and FACScan analyzer. All cell sorting experiments are performed by highly-trained shared resource staff, and analyzers are run by investigators who have been trained by the shared resource staff. The scientific director also participate in training activities including individual consultations, public seminars and hands on training of users. The facility performed 3,887 hours of analysis and 3,111 hours of sorting during the most recent 12 month period.